


Hidden

by Galaxytower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flash Fic, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Oikawa hides Iwachan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxytower/pseuds/Galaxytower
Summary: Oikawa hids his relationship with Iwaizumi.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This is a very short fic I wrote some time ago. I found the prompt on Tumblr (but I don't remember where D:), and even if I do think it could be longer, I don't want to add things to a pretty good fic -for my standards.  
> Hope you like it, even if it's very short!
> 
> The setting is a college, where Oikawa went after high school to keep playing volleyball. Iwaizumi is not a student of this particular university, and they got together way before this fic starts. It has not quite a bold plot, I'm sorry.
> 
> Leave feedbacks, please!
> 
> G

“Is she cute?”  
They kept asking him about his girlfriend, but Tooru never corrected them. He never said anything too deep about his Iwa, because of an inner will to protect him. Not that Iwa-chan needed any kind of protection, his bulky constitution made him pretty invulnerable to any kind of comment about his sexuality. But still, the unconscious jealousy that pervaded Tooru every time he thought about Hajime was sufficient to retain him from telling anything about him.   
More to add, Tooru was pretty strange, and even if his classmates would seem to accept a gay volleyball player, the boy thought the pressure of the thing would be completely evitable. So he never lied, but just didn’t show his boyfriend too much.   
He answered the question with a smile.   
“The best you can think of.”  
They were every time upset from the begrudging answers of Oikawa, but they were pretty curious about that person in particular. Even if they ask, he never tells anything more than few words, and when they tried to deepen the discussion, he simply smiled and left. 

***

Iwaizumi went off the bus. He was tired and sweaty and the rain started pouring in the exact moment he touched the ground. He suffocated an imprecation while searching for his phone, and then he touched it quickly as he called Tooru. He answered at the second ring.  
“Iwa-chan! Are you here?”  
“I am. It’s raining. Where are you?” His tone was dry, but Tooru can feel the impatience.  
“I’m walking towards you. I’m with some teammates. I can see you! Turn around!” He squeaked.  
Iwaizumi looked confused as big arms wrapped him, but then he squeezed his boyfriend in a hug, kissing him gently.  
“I missed you, Trashkawa.”  
“Missed you too!”  
“Why on Earth your teammates are looking at you like you had grown another head?”  
“I maybe never told ‘em I’m gay.”  
“You what?” Iwaizumi looked astonished.  
“I didn’t feel the urge to share you with them. You’re mine.”  
Iwaizumi smiled.  
“I know, and I love you. You’re impossible. Let’s go in a place with a roof, you look like you’re freezing.”  
Oikawa smiled and nodded.


End file.
